


绿房子里的小狮子和红房子里的小兔子

by yishaojianghu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishaojianghu/pseuds/yishaojianghu
Summary: 童话睡前故事改编，小狮子王一博和小黑兔肖战的故事。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	绿房子里的小狮子和红房子里的小兔子

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话欢迎去老福特给我点心心。

绿房子和红房子  
改编自儿童睡前童话（红房子和绿房子）

山坡上，有一座漂亮的绿房子，那是小狮子王耶博的。  
山脚下，有一座美丽的红房子，那是小黑兔肖赞的。  
夏天到了，天气真热。但山坡上风儿徐徐吹，小狮子住在绿房子里，很凉爽。  
山脚下的小黑兔热得不行。喝水，不管用；扇扇子，还是不管用。不管白天晚上，小黑兔都热得睡不着觉。  
正当小黑兔肖赞热得团团转时，小狮子王耶博来了：“小黑兔，请到绿房子里和我一起住吧，我的房子里很凉爽！”  
“哦，谢谢你！”小黑兔肖赞十分感激。  
小黑兔住进了小狮子的绿房子里。整个夏天，他都在凉爽中度过了。  
冬天到了，北风呼呼地吹，山坡上大风嗷嗷地叫着。小狮子王耶博在绿房子里，穿着厚厚的衣服，盖着厚厚的被子，还是冷，整夜睡不着觉。  
第二天，小狮子刚起床，小黑兔肖赞来了：“小狮子，请到山脚下我的红房子里住吧，我的房子风吹不着，很暖和！”  
“好的，太谢谢你了！”小狮子感激地说。  
小狮子王耶博立刻跟着小黑兔肖赞来到了山脚下的红房子里。  
第二天，美美地睡了一觉的小黑兔和小狮子醒来：“我把我的房子送一半给你！”他们同时说。两人对看一眼，笑了。  
“这样夏天的时候你就有凉爽的房子了！”小狮子说。  
“这样冬天的时候你就有温暖的房子了！”小黑兔说。  
山坡上，有一座漂亮的绿房子，那是小狮子王耶博和小黑兔肖赞的。  
山脚下，有一座美丽的红房子，那也是小狮子王耶博和小黑兔肖赞的。


End file.
